


Naughty Desires

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [7]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Threesome - F/M/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: You, Ricky and Angelo started out as just friends, but who knew a game of Truth or Dare would lead to so much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

****"The chick says they have no more available rooms but this last one," Ricky begins, walking up to you and Angelo. "The upside is that she said it has two beds and free wifi."

"Looks like we're bunking up together," Angelo says, looking to Ricky then you.

"Looks like it," Ricky agrees, looking to the over at you.

"I'm cool with that, free wifi!" You chuckle, picking up your overnight bag.

"You're so easy to please, (Y/N)," chuckles Angelo, following you and Ricky to the hotel elevators.

Motionless in White has two days off before having to go to their next venue three towns over and they were sick and tired of having to sleep in their tour bus - granted, it was so much better than a van but it still got annoying, cramped, and not to mention smelly. Chris and Ryan were sharing a room and so were Ghost and Balz, which left Angelo, Ricky, and you - their merch girl - to the last available room. Josh - their tour manager - along with the other touring crew decided to crash on the bus rather than have to pay for a room, plus it meant the crew had two busses to share rather than one, it was a win for everyone. You wanted to bunk with your merch friends but there was no room left on the bus for you, and you didn't want to cram in with someone on a night you didn't have to. In addition, being able to sleep on an actual bed while on the road was like winning the lottery, so you'd be a fool to turn it down.

"Alright, let's get to it then because I want a fucking shower!" Angelo huffs with a wide grin.

"Agreed!" Ricky and you excitedly exclaim in unison.

The three of you make your way up to their room; the rest of the guys had already headed up to their rooms, leaving you three alone to figure out your sleeping arrangements. Once reaching the end of the hall you all stood before the white hotel door, Ricky wastes no time in slipping the card into the slot and unlocking the door - after the third try, hey what else do you expect when the key card they give you is literally just blank white plastic? Walking in Angelo flicks on the lights and admires the room all of two seconds before jetting over to the couch, tossing his duffle onto the floor and throwing himself onto it.

"Shit this is so damn comfy," the drummer says happily, folding his hands behind his head with a lopsided we grin.

"I bet..." you reply, looking around and taking everything in.

"I CALL DIBS ON A BED!" You suddenly exclaim, running towards what you assume to be the bedroom.

Knowing you were right upon seeing the large four poster vanilla colored mattress and matching comforters, sure it was no Four Seasons but to you it was just as good. Angelo and Ricky race into the room right behind you and stare strangely at the sight before them, what's when you realize what they had.

' _Wait, one bed? What? This isn't right..._ ' You internally babble, staring at the mattress as if it were a foreign object.

"I thought there was supposed to be two?" You think aloud, voicing the other two men's exact thoughts.

"That's what the woman said..." Ricky replies, looking at Angelo then you.

"Are we in the wrong room?" You ask, looking in between the two men.

"We can't be, the key card worked," Angelo reasons, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um...well it's cool, you guys can share I don't mind sleeping on the couch," you offer with a shrug, walking back out towards the moderately sized living room.

"Oh no you don't," says the drummer, grabbing you by the waist before pulling you into his chest.

 _'Shit, he's so close...he feels really nice_ ,' you think, feeling your ears burn at Angelo's sudden closeness.

"You've been sleeping on the floor for the past week; you deserve to sleep on the bed," The Angelo says, breaking you from your thoughts.

"Thanks, but...what about you guys? That's not fair-" you begin, not wanting to be selfish but we're interrupted by Ricky.

"Why don't we just sleep together it's not like it's a big deal, plus the bed's big enough" The raven-haired man says in his usual nonchalant manner, you pause feeling your cheeks heat up.

' _Don't be stupid, (Y'N),_ ' you think, internally laughing at yourself. _'You're just their friend,_ ' you reason, swatting away any and all dirty thoughts you had towards the two men.

"Sure, I don't mind," Angelo replies with a shrug and nod, still not releasing you.

"Uh...y-yeah, why not?" you add, wanting to convince yourself that the three of you were nothing but friends.

However, it's obvious you were unsure of yourself.

"Alright, well (Y/N) why don't you take a shower and we'll take one after you?" The blue-eyed drummer suggests, finally releasing you.

With a nod you walk over to your bag, grabbing it unsure of what you may or may not need so decided to take it all before heading over to the lavatory. Angelo and Ricky watch your every move as you went, knowing it was safe to talk once the sound of the restroom door click resonates through, the otherwise quiet, hotel room and the two men look at each other with wide grins. Walking over to the bed they sat down and both remained quiet for a few moments, intently listening to the muffled shuffles from behind the door and speak in hushed tones.

"Do you think this'll work?" Ricky asks, his large doe eyes never leaving the lavatory door.

"We're sharing a room, and now a bed; it'll be easier to do at the close proximity," Angelo replies, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"God, I thought I was going to explode the other night!"

"When you walked in on her changing?"

"Shit Ange, it literally took all I had not to fuck (Y/N) right then and there," Ricky sighs, running his hands through her slightly greasy black hair and cringing at the nasty feeling, he desperately wanted to shower.

"Dude shut the fuck up; at least you got to _see_ what she looked like under those baggy clothes!" Angelo argues, you always wore large shirts and shorts.

The band shirts you would always wear were always two sizes too big and hung loosely off your frame, constantly hiding what was underneath. However, the amount of leg you - somewhat - showed made up for it. The two musicians were thankful to see that bit of skin, normally summer wasn't their favorite time of year but it did have its perks.

**~~~~~**

"Oh god that was so good!" you exclaim to yourself, wringing your - now clean - wet hair.

Showers were scarce on tour and you basically had to appreciate anything you could get, even if that meant simply being hosed down or washing your head in a sink. Wrapping the fluffy white towel around your naked form, drying as much of your body as possible before walking over to your black duffle and pulling out what you'd sleep in for the night. However, that's not what occurred. Just as you were about to unzip your bag you saw something from the corner of your eye and look down at your feet, not even three inches away, stood a dramatically large and over all terrifying cockroach. You froze, staring down at the grotesque creature that was stood as still as you had.

 _'Maybe if I just walk away very, VERY slowly it won't move..._ ' your mind reasons, but the second your body moves the insect's wings flick open ready for flight.

**~~~~~**

"HELP ME!" Your shrill scream startles both musicians, the two immediately run to the bathroom and bang on the barrier.

"(Y/N) what's wrong?!" Ricky yells, banging on the door.

Just before another word can be said you fling the restroom door open and jet past them.

"COCKROACH!" you squeal, running to the other side of the room.

"SHIT!" Angelo yells upon seeing the bug skitter towards the door, slamming the restroom door shut just in time.

"That's fucking nasty! You don't think it can get out, do you?!" Ricky asks in a disgusted tone, looking at his band mate.

"No I don't think so; I mean the bathroom door doesn't have even a slight gap on the bottom so we should be okay," The drummer reassures, yet still backs away from the door.

"You sure?" you pipe up, the two spin around to find you right behind them towel clad and couldn't help but admire your, still wet, body.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Angelo replies, making sure to look into your eyes as he spoke.

"Well that's a relief," you chuckled, but soon your eyes caught the two men's semi-nude forms and raise a brow. "Why are you two naked?"

"Huh?" Ricky says, snapping his eyes up to meet hers. "Oh, well there was another shower and we used it."

"Oh, okay...um...s-sorry for taking so long."

"Nah its fine," Angelo replies this time, his bright eyes quickly running down your body.

The two men couldn't help but grin when they notice a redness rush up to your cheeks, however, their attentions were quickly drawn to your lips when you nervously begin to nibble at them.

' _Fuck they look hot_ ,' you internally note, admiring Angelo and Ricky's towel clad forms.

The same short white towel you had wrapped around your chest adorned their waists, hanging low enough that their Vs were on display for your viewing pleasure. You knew you should have looked away long ago but...shit you just couldn't, realistically how could you look away from such a site? When two men you have insane crushes on were stood practically naked in front of you, you were bound to gawk at what was normally hidden beneath clothes. A sudden clearing of a throat snaps you out of your trance and you look up at their faces, your ears and cheeks burning instantly at getting caught. Clearing your throat, too, you avert your gaze onto the bed.

"So with that roach occupying the restroom, what are you going to do about clothes?" Angelo asks, realization seems to slam into you reminding you that you were stood in literally nothing but a soaked towel.

"Oh shit...I don't know," you answer truthfully, looking down at yourself.

I all honesty you didn't mind sleeping nude, but given that you weren't home alone you knew it wouldn't exactly be the appropriate thing to do.

"I have an extra pair of boxers that should fit you," Ricky offers, smiling at you.

"And I have an extra shirt you can use," Angelo adds.

"You don't mind me borrowing your clothes?"

"It's either that or your sleep nude," Ricky chuckles, his smile now a grin that pull at his pierced lips. "Not that we mind," He added with a glint in his eyes, you catch it just before he looks over to Angelo who chuckles in agreement.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll take the former," you say, shaking her head with a smile.

**~~~~~**

"So (Y/N), truth or dare?" Angelo asks, looking at you intently.

It had been an hour since the whole cockroach fiasco and you were now comfortably wearing the clothes the men had offered you earlier. However, due to the adrenaline caused by the little incident the three of you decided to play a few games, and after a long winded game of _Go Fish_ the three of you resorted to a childish game of _Truth or Dare_. You've been playing for nearly twenty minutes now, and as all games of _Truth or Dare_ go, the questions have gotten a lot more... _intimate._ Actually, let's just be honest, they were fun but also sexual...mainly sexual.

"Truth," you reply, not wanting to choose dare again sense your last dare involved you having to imitate the sounds you make during sex.

"Alright," the drummer says, pausing to think for a moment before something seemed to flash across his blue-eyes that soon met yours.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

Your eyes went wide at the unexpected question, feeling heat pool your cheeks immediately - and even her 'southern region' got excited, the thoughts your mind creates of you being stark nude sandwiched between the two men before you.

 _'Calm your tits (Y/N); it's just an innocent question!'_ your more 'rational' side exclaims, making you feel silly.

"No, I've never had a threesome...I've never really done anything 'risqué' regarding sex actually," you calmly reply, swatting away the dirty mental images of the two musicians.

"What do you mean?" Ricky asks, wanting you to elaborate.

"Well I've never really had...' _flings'_ or anything, I'm more of a long-term relationship kind of person and the last guy I was with..." you pause, trying to think of a word that could describe your very boring missionary sex life with Cameron - your ex.

"Well one way to put it would be that Cameron, my ex, was very 'simplistic', to say the least."

"So you're saying he was a ' _mission_ _oriented'_ man?" Angelo pipes up, the obvious innuendo making you giggle.

"Yeah, you could say that," There was a long-winded pause after you spoke, and quite frankly speaking it was an awkward one.

However, just before you could to excuse yourself to bed in order to escape the thick silence, Ricky beat you to it.

"Do you want to change that?" Ricky asks, your immediately eyes snap over to him in disbelief.

 _'Did he just say what I think he said?!_ '

"I-I'm sorry...w-what?" you stammer, not believing the words that so calmly left his mouth.

"You heard him, do you want to change that?" Angelo answers this time, watching you with intent.

You look between the two men, searching for some kind of hint that they were just messing with you and would burst out laughing at any moment but...you found nothing. They had to be messing with you, but...but what if they _weren't_?

"Well?" Ricky prompts, looking at you with dimmed yet serious eyes that held promise.

There was a pause, your heart battering around in your chest and just knew your parents would be put to shame had they heard the answer that was screaming itself in your head.

"Stop messing around guys..." you say shyly, averting her eyes onto the floor just waiting for the hearty laughter that was sure to come from all this.

"That wasn't a no," a voice whispers, jumping slightly you turn to see Angelo's face inches from your own.

"So...was that a yes then?" Ricky says, your eyes flitting between the two.

' _Fuck, they're serious about this...'_

You swallow thickly, your heart thrumming in her chest as if looking to escape when you reply.

"Yes."

**~~~~~**

"S-Shit! Right there Ange, fuck!" you moan, rocking your hips toward the man's head that was currently in between your legs while Ricky messages your bare breasts and kisses you.

This can't be real, it just can't be, things like this never happen in reality...well at least not to you. What was currently happening between you and not one, but _two_ extremely attractive men was something right out of those erotica books you read from time to time. The type that had two gorgeous men servicing one selfish woman, all that was missing was the BDSM element and you would be set. Yet...if this was truly some kind of messed up dream, you prayed to never wake up. You felt the knot in the pit of your stomach tighten as your blood rushes to your head, fisting the sheets when you felt your orgasm only just out of reach. However, all the pleasuring touches suddenly stop leaving you to moan pleadingly for the two men. Angelo move up beside you while Ricky was knelt by your right, the two stark-nude men stare down at you expectantly.

Sitting up with quivering legs you look between the two.

"(Y/N)..." Ricky breathes, gripping a fist full of your hair before pulling you to kiss him. "Have you ever fantasized about being tied up and fucked by two guys?" the guitarist askes in between heated kisses as Angelo massages your breasts from behind.

"Yes..." you moan in reply, leaning into the drummers rough groping.

"Do you want to be ours, (Y/N)?" Angelo asked from behind, his heated words wafting onto the crook of your neck which was soon kissed, "our little toy?"

"What does that imply?" you tease, knowing full well what your answer would already be.

"We own you, body, mind, and soul...you'd be ours and _only_ ours, you'd be our perfect little submissive," Ricky replies, a wicked grin pulling at his kissable lips.

"Then that would make the two of you my... _Masters_?" she asks, feeling your core tingle at the naughty thoughts the implications your conversation contained.

"Look at you, such a smart little slut," Angelo says softly against the side of your neck, continuing his open mouth kiss upon the soft skin.

Normally you weren't that into 'dirty talk', but there was just something about the way Angelo and Ricky spoke and said things that made your skin heat up and want to be ravished by the two men. Biting her lip for a moment before releasing it in a teasingly slow manner, your eyes locking with Ricky's large blue orbs, you nod.

"Yes...Master, I want to be your little toy," you finally reply, suddenly an animalistic hearing a growl escape Ricky's throat seconds before his lips attack yours.

"Good," the raven-haired guitarist says, pulling away from the kiss. "Get on your hands and knees."

You instantly obey Ricky's demand without question, within seconds you felt hands run along your soaked lower lips and the touch alone makes you shiver. Looking behind you, you watch for a moment as Angelo moved a digit past your folds and thrusts it knuckle deep into you. You moan loudly and arch your back at into his touch, your head dropping forward as your breathing grew more erratic at the sinful feeling that coursed through you. However, without warning his fingers were removed and replaced by his well-endowed erection making you moan even louder, which only served to encourage Angelo to move faster within you. A hand cups your face and you look up at Ricky once again, your Master stares down at you with a kind and loving smile. You notice his hardened cock twitch not too far from your face and decide to surprise him slightly, so without warning you grab his member and begin to lick up the length of it. You couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corners of your lips when Ricky releases a loud moan, which only encourages you to take things a step further. Hallowing your mouth you took Ricky's dick as deeply as your throat would allow before bobbing your head, an action that was made easier by Angelo's thrusts which moved your forward every time he slams into you.

The familiar knot built up in the pit of your stomach once more, both men were relentless in their thrusts and were both determined to get themselves, as well as you, off in a mind-blowing orgasm. Least to say, they were headed in the right direction. Before you knew it, you felt yourself being thrown over the edge of ecstasy; Angelo and Ricky were not far behind either. Feeling both men pull out of you, Angelo releases his load on your back while Ricky did so on your breasts, it was nice of him to not do it on her face - to be honest no matter how 'sexy' pornos made it seem, it wasn't your up of tea. Flopping down onto the bed like a hot mess, your legs still shaking, your chest heaving, and your mind was still nothing but a mess of pure lust. However, it would be a lie if you said you hadn't felt so sexy and fulfilled in all of your life.

"T-That was amazing..." you huff out, moving so you were down on your back in the middle of the bed.

"That it was," Angelo agrees, lying down next to her beneath the covers still catching his breath.

"What you guys said," Ricky agrees, running a hand through his damp hair.

You join the man beneath the cream white sheets and soon after so did Ricky; leaving you sandwiched in between the two men, but you love every moment of it. Ricky had his arm slung around her lower waist while Angelo had his just below her ample chest.

"So...I'm yours now?" you said amidst the quiet room, the words were more of a statement than a question, however.

"Are you happy being ours, (Y/N)?" Angelo questions, both men looking intimately at you. "It's your choice, we won't force you."

You feel a soft smile stretch your lips, how could you _not_ be happy? Both Ricky _and_ Angelo, the two men whom you've liked for so long wanted you, and maybe even they liked you as much as you did them. Wanting them both was selfish and you knew it, but they _both_ wanted _you_ ; it was a unanimous wanting for each other, maybe you all were selfish people...but who cares?

"I'm more than happy being yours, Master," you reply, moving your head to kiss Angelo, then turning to do the same to Ricky.

"I never thought the word 'Master' could sound so sexy," Ricky chuckles, planting a kiss on your shoulder.

"Well you'll be hearing it often, now won't you?" you giggle, looking at the two men once more before falling asleep in their embraces.


End file.
